Just A Tiny Bit Jealous
by Dreamingdarkdesigns
Summary: Lamont is jealous of that Hanna kid because he gets special attention from Worth. Oneshot, LamontWorth. Hinting at WorthHanna? Eh. Rating for sex  and a teeny bit of violence? ! 8D Written for my Bro


A/N: Hey all. This is my first Hann Is Not A Boy's name fan fiction! I just recently got in the fandom, and I adore it. Worth is my absolute favorite character ever.

I don't own Hanna is Not a Boy's name, it belongs to Tessa Stone!

Please enjoy!

Lamont Toucey was jealous. Jealous of that Hanna kid, because every time Hanna and his rag-tag group of misfits walked in the door to Doc Worth's back alley clinic, the man changed.

Not in any noticeable way. It was just that, Lamont had known Luce Worth for the better part of his life. And even if he acted like the same grumpy bastard he always was, Lamont could see the change.

It was more his eyes, and the way his lips twitched into a grin when he was still trying to maintain his scowl. The way he took pleasure in treating every one of Hanna's new and exciting injuries (And revisiting his old ones).

Luce Worth rarely cared about his patient's privacy, Doctor/Patient privilege could curl up and die in a hole ("Hey, 'm not a 'real doctor'." was his answer to that subject), and he usually left the examine room door wide open, but more often then not, he would shuffle Hanna into the examination room and kick the door shut behind him.

It was the careful way he paid attention to Hanna, and the way he tried to keep it covered up by his sharp tongue, and bad attitude. Lamont had never seen Worth mother-hen anyone but Hanna, his policy was generally along the lines of 'do whatever the fuck you want, I'm not your mother'.

Lamont was jealous.

He had known Worth since they were kids, since Worth's family moved to his neighborhood. They hit it off right away... Well, sorta. If by hit it off, you mean, Worth broke Lamont's nose. Maybe Lamont is just a sucker for punishment because they ended up best friends after that.

Lamont had never understood it really, To everyone else, his parents, his sister, their teachers, Luce Worth was an upstanding guy, a model student, and someone people looked up to. But Lamont knew differently. Luce showed Lamont the self inflicted scars, beaming with pride. Luce told Lamont the strange, and sometimes disturbing things he dreamed of, and the real reason he wanted to be a doctor. ("Havin' all that power over someone's life in my hands... Man...")

Any normal person would have been running scared, or telling an adult, or something! Anyone else would assume Worth had serious mental issues, and maybe he did, but Lamont saw it differently. He was Luce's only confidant, the only one Luce trusted with all his secrets.

When Worth dropped out of medical school, the first person he called was Lamont.

It was safe to say, Lamont knew Luce better than anyone. So why the hell was he jealous of this Hanna kid?

Lamont always smiled pleasantly at Hanna, always chatted and smiled and joked with him. Because Hanna is Hanna, and he has this way with people. He may have been jealous but there's no way he could hold it against him.

Today, Hanna had come in with a strange burn that ran all the way up his arm, accompanied by his zombie partner (Today's name was Ceasar), Conrad and Veser, all looking vaguely singed, but no worse for wear.

As always with Conrad around, the volume in the 'clinic' was set on loud, and everyone else shuffled around awkwardly waiting to get a word in edgewise.

Lamont didn't ask about the burn, and Hanna was chipper as always, even though he seemed to be in a bit of pain. Lamont just smiled sympathetically.

Lamont wouldn't really call himself a jealous person, but it was beginning to bother him. A lot. But he couldn't just tell Worth, because Worth would laugh and call him a fag, ("So what if I'm a fag?") and he'd never live it down.

Today, Worth was rambling on about something, Lamont wasn't really paying attention. He could see Worth's lips moving, but couldn't really focus on the words. He was too busy thinking about Hanna, and Worth, and being jealous. So jealous it made his chest ache, really. He would never admit it aloud, of course.

It might have been a bit uncalled for when Lamont's fist connected with Worth's jaw, but it made him feel a teeny bit better.

"What tha' fuck, Mont! Th' fuck is your problem!" Worth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Lamont like he was crazy. (And maybe he was. He'd have to be, to be friends with Luce all these years.) Lamont just waited, lips curling into a satisfied smirk.

Worth was silent for several moments, before he smirked back, lunging at Lamont. Worth shoved him hard, sending him backwards into a shelf. Lamont cussed, as several jars crashed to the floor around him.

Lamont tackled Worth, attempting to smash his face in as they tumbled to the floor. Rolling around a bit, Lamont ended up on top, scrambling to pin Worth's arms beneath his knees. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to punch Worth over and over again, until he realized Worth was laughing. Fucking laughing, the sound rumbling from his chest, beneath Lamont.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Lamont fell still, frowning down at Worth. The Doc was too busy trying to catch his breath and laugh at the same time to give him a reply so he just shook his head. "Tch. You're a bastard."

"/Me/?" Worth seemed to have found the ability to speak "You're tha one who attacked me!" He wiggled his arms free, from under Lamont, and swiped the back of his hand over his nose to wipe away the blood.

"Shut up." Lamont replied back, with a glare. Worth just grinned at him, and reached up, curling long fingers into Lamont's shirt. He probably should have seen this coming. With a sharp yank, Worth pulled Lamont down, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Lamont was pretty sure his spine wasn't supposed to bend that way. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Moments later, Worth shoved the other man off, with a grunt. Lamont only had a few moments to be confused before Worth straddled his waist, that same shit-eating grin on his lips. The one that always made Lamont worry.

Lamont took a deep breath he hadn't even realized he needed, raising his hands to rest on Worth's hips. Leaning down, Luce ran his tongue over Lamont's lips, sampling the blood that collected there, his from their previous kiss, and some Lamont's.

He chuckled, before kissing him again, with that same vicious intensity of their previous kiss. Lamont dug his fingers into the other man's hips, leaning up slightly to reciprocate.

Worth's hands were already busy at work, getting Lamont's shirt open. (Lamont was glad this was an older shirt, Worth usually 'accidentally' popped off more buttons than he unbuttoned. "Who had time to unbutton all those stupid buttons anyway?") Lamont slid his hands upward, under the black shirt, to splay his hands over warm skin.

When Worth sat up to discard his shirt, Lamont didn't waste any time. His hands found their way to the front of Worth's pants, one hand caressing the man's erection through the fabric, the other working on the button.

There was a lot of awkward manuvering involved with getting Worth's pant's off without him actually getting up. Lamont's pants where discarded in much the same fashion, awkward shimmying and kicking and-

Lamont smirked, pressing his hands onto Worth's hips, grinding up against him. Worth exhaled shakily, cussing under his breath.

"Jesus Christ, Monty. Get on wit' it." Lamont had to chuckle, moving one hand wrap around his own cock. Lamont stroked himself a few times, taking a deep breath as he positioned himself at Worth's entrance.

"Alright, alright. Don't be impatient." Worth just rolled his eyes and shifted his hips, but Lamont took his damn time, making Worth growl irritably. He pressed his hips back, grinding against the man. Any thoughts of stalling more were instantly eradicated from Lamont's head.

Hands on Worth's hips, he thrust into him without warning, eliciting a sharp hiss from the man above him, because it hurt, of course it hurt, but Worth liked it like that. Instead of letting Worth adjust, he pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in. Worth groaned, digging his fingers into Lamont's shoulders. Lamont grunted, thrusting his hips up, again and again, Worth moving against him.

Everything came to an abrupt stop when the door swung open. For about five seconds. Everything seemed to freeze, Lamont's eyes going wide and hips falling still as a familiar redhead bounded through the door.

"Hey, Doc, I-" The sentence was not finished, a strangled squeak escaping him before he turned and ran out slamming the door behind him.

Worth just smirked, and chuckled, turning his eyes back to Lamont.

"Keep going, bastard." Worth grunted, rocking his hips, and spurring Lamont back into motion. He licked his lips, and couldn't seem to find the words to snap back.

Outside, Hanna was practically hyperventilating. {...} looked quite concerned. Er. Well. As concerned as he could look. And Conrad had his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean he's busy? I'm hungry!" Conrad argued, and Hanna just shook his head, trying to find the words to discourage Conrad from going in there.

"Really! We'll just come back later!" Hanna replied, still looking pretty pale.

"Maybe I'll just go in there and get it myself!" He stepped around Hanna, pushing the door open.

To this day, Conrad still maintains he did not scream like a little girl.

Worth panted out a laugh, as he worked his hips up and down.

"Hah! Maybe we should sell tickets."


End file.
